Miracle d'une nuit étoilée
by Nahamy
Summary: James, Lily Potter et Sirius Black sont ramenés à la vie par l'Ordre du phénix. Tout va bien. Mais bien vite James va s'apercevoir qu'il n'a pas sa place en tant que père dans la vie de son fils. Celleci est déjà prise par son meilleur ami. Complète
1. Prologue

Auteur : Nahamy Base : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter Titre : Miracle d'une nuit étoilée.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Albus posa son regard sur les membres de l'ordre du phénix encore vivant. Ce qu'il leur demandait était complètement fou, le survivant périssait lentement, il se laissait mourir depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis qu'il avait compris que rien ne pourrait le ramener. Mais il existait un moyen, un seul et unique moyen que Albus Dumbledore connaissait et cela qu'il venait de proposer à l'ordre, de ramener des morts à la vie. Remus Lupin fut le premier à accepter, puis vint Severus Rogue et puis tout les autres. Quelques jours plus tard l'Ordre se réunit pour accomplir l'idée d'Albus. Chacun donna quelques gouttes de leur sang, un peu de leur magie à l'état pure et Dumbledore commença à psalmodier. Personne de l'assemblée ne comprenait la langue qu'il utilisait, les derniers mots furent prononcés et une lumière aveuglante apparut. L'air sembla se déchirait, trois corps nus tombèrent, deuxième naissance.  
  
******* A plusieurs kilomètres de là un adolescent se réveilla en sursaut. Harry posa sa main sur son c?ur, il battait si vite. Il ne rappelait pas se qui l'avait réveillé, mais ce n'était Voldemort et la souffrance habituelle des cauchemars. Non au contraire, s'était un sentiment de bonheur suprême qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Doucement il leva et contempla le ciel étoilé de ce mois d'août. Son regard s'accrocha à l'une d'elle en particulier, Sirius l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son rêve consernait Sirius il était sur maintenant, et c'est avec un sourire resplendissant qu'il se rendormit, avec l'impression que se manques dans son c?ur qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de son parrain venait de combler.  
  
Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu à votre gauche ? Oui ? Et bien cliqué dessus et dite moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Vous êtes vivant!

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : les 5 tomes  
  
Chapitre 1 : Vous êtes vivant !  
  
Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux se matin là, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau entier de centaure venait de prendre son pauvre crâne pour une piste de course. Il tenta de se souvenir de se qu'il avait fait là vieille pour avoir hérité d'une gueule de bois pareil. Et soudain tout lui revint, Severus débarquant chez lui, la découverte de la disparition d'Harry, l'arrivée au ministère de la magie, son combat contre Bellatrix, et sa mort. Sa mort. Il se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, il était mort, il avait passé ce putain voile et il était mort. Sirius tendit ses mains devant lui, toucha chaque partit de son corps et après être sur qu'il était en entier il posa son regard autour de lui. Blanc, tout était blanc, du sol aux murs, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il remarqua deux autres silhouettes à ses coté, James et Lily. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, l'étoile noire du chien se retourna et ancra son regard d'onyx dans deux yeux d'un brun doré repli de joie, de tendresse et de larmes.  
  
- Remus. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de son ami en pleurant.  
  
- Oh Sirius tu es vivant, tu es réveillé, j'ai eu tellement mal Siri. Ne me laisse plus tu m'entend, plus jamais !  
  
- Je te le promets Remus. Maintenant s'il te plait sèche tes larmes et dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis censé être mort !  
  
- Oui, Harry..... Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien, il s'est littéralement laissé mourir durant sa sixième année, Severus et moi avons tout fait mais l'aider à remonter la peinte. Alors Albus a décidé d'agir, pendant qu'Harry est chez son oncle pour les vacances d'été, grâce à vieux rituel que lui seul connaît il vous a ramené à la vie, toi, Lily et James.  
  
- Oh, mais Harry va bien maintenant ?  
  
- Il va mieux, mais il ira encore mieux quand il vous verra.  
  
- Et quand pourrons nous voir mon fils ?  
  
- James !!! Tu es réveillé ? Depuis quand ?  
  
- Oh depuis j'ai eu tellement mal Siri. Franchement Remus je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien je penserai que tu as un faible pour notre chien fou.  
  
- mais non non pas du tout qu'est ce que tu racontes James.  
  
- James arrête d'embêter ce pauvre Remus.  
  
- Vi mon ange.  
  
- Bon les deux comique puisque vous êtes réveillé il faut aller voir Dumbledore il veut vous parler à propos d'Harry.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard une fois que tous furent habillés convenablement et que l'infirmière leur est donnée les conseils d'usages, les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. Albus Dumbledore les accueillis avec un grand sourire et fit apparaître un siége pour chacun.  
  
Albus : Voulez vous un peu de thé ?  
  
-James : Oui volontiers, et nous voulions vous remercier Albus de nous avoir ramener.  
  
A : Oh il n'y a pas que moi a remercié, sans l'Ordre je n'y serai jamais arrivé.  
  
Sirius : Oui oui on leur dira merci. Mais vous vouliez nous parler d'Harry ?  
  
A : Oui Sirius en effet, Harry va être mit au courant de votre renaissance. Mais avant de le voir il vaut mieux que je raconte les principaux événements de sa vie pour que vous ne soyez pas trop choqué. Toi Sirius tu en connaît une partie mais pas tout.  
  
Et Albus commença son récit sous l'oreille attentive de son auditoire. Il commença par son titre du survivant, son enfance chez Dursley et son entré à Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore arriva aux événements liés à Poudlard sa voix devint différente, comme un grand-père racontant les exploits de son petit fils préféré. Il leur parla du professeur Quirrel, de la pierre philosophale et du combat dans les sous-sols du château. Puis vint la deuxième année avec le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor, la chambre des secrets et le combat contre basilique. Remus intervint pour la troisième avec son apprentissage du patronus, sa rencontre avec Sirius et Peter, les détraqueurs et comment avec un retourneur de temps il avait sauvé Buck un hippogriffe et son parain. Sirius relata la quatrième année avec la coupe de feu, la renaissance et Voldemort, mais James l'arrêta en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte présents. Dumbledore poursuivit avec la cinquième, la renaissance de l'Ordre, les rêves avec Voldemort, l'armée de Dumbledore, le piège au ministère, la prophétie, la mort de Sirius et finalement le ministère qui reconnaissez enfin le retour de Voldemort.  
  
A : Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître ça sixième année fut des plus normale. Bon il est vrai qu'il eu des cours supplémentaire en Défense contre les forces du mal, Duel et Sortilège. Il a été intégré à l'Ordre et il y a eu quelque combat contre mangemort mais sinon tout étaient normal.  
  
S : Mouais normal pour Harry quoi !  
  
Remus : Exactement Patmol.  
  
James et Lily les regardèrent comme s'ils débarquaient de Mars, pour eux c'était normal qu'Harry affronte les forces du mal, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais en repensant à tout se que venait de leur dire Dumbledore s'était vrai, depuis l'age de onze son fils combattait le mage noir, alors que elle à son age elle découvrait à peine la magie. James était vraiment fier de son fils, il était digne des Potter, mais au fond de lui quelque chose le gêner. Peut être que ses meilleurs amis connaissaient mieux son fils que lui-même. Mais il se raisonna en se disant que s'était parfaitement normal si on prenait on compte qu'il avait été mort pendant seize ans.  
  
James : Quand pourrons nous voir Harry ?  
  
A : Je lui envoie de suite un moyen de transport pour lui permettre de rejoindre le plus vite possible Poudlard.  
  
S : Le plus vite possible hein ?  
  
Remus : A quoi penses tu Patmol ?  
  
Sirius : Et bien Harry déteste les portoloin, la poudre de cheminette le rend malade et en balai c'est trop loin. Mais en Sombrals il pourrait être là en quelques heures.  
  
Albus : C'est une excellente idée Sirius je vais demander à Hagrid de lui en envoyer un tout de suite.  
  
Lily : Sombrals ? Ces créatures existent vraiment ?  
  
Remus : Oh que oui elle existe lily. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'harry.  
  
*******  
  
Harry Potter était torse nu sous un soleil de plomb, en train de tondre la pelouse du 4 Privet Drive quand un hibou se posa sur son épaule avec dans le bec une lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard. Le survivant se demanda ce que cella pouvait bien être puisqu'il avait reçut la liste des fournitures une semaine plus tôt. Curieux il l'ouvrit aussitôt sans plus se préoccuper des beuglements de son oncle lui ordonnant de continuer ses corvées.  
  
Harry j'ai une surprise pour toi, je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et vienne le plus rapidement possible à Poudlard. Ta monture se trouve dans la petite ruelle à coté de chez Ms Figg ta voisine, pense à prendre ta cape  
d'invisibilité pour ne pas effrayer les moldus. A très bientôt Albus  
Dumbledore.  
  
Ni une ni deux, Harry grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Etant désormais en septième années il avait le droit de faire de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. D'un gracieux mouvement du poignet, baguette magique en main toutes ses affaires s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans sa grosse malle. Un sortilège de réducto et la cape de son père en main Harry était prêt à partir. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour prévenir « sa famille » qu'il partait.  
  
- Oncle Vernon, je m'en vais.  
  
- Et puis je savoir où jeune homme ?  
  
- A poudlard, le directeur me demande de rentrer plus tôt. Au et étant majeur à dix sept dans le monde la magie, je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici, maintenant au revoir.  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse de son oncle il partit. Tranquillement il se dirigea vers la ruelle qu'Albus lui avait indiquée et resta interdit. Un sombrals, l'attendait fier dans cette ruelle miteuse. Harry se demanda si le directeur n'était pas tombé sur la tête, se n'était pas dans son habitude de lei envoyé une créature quasiment invisible pour renter. Enfin il n'allait se plaindre, le cheval volant était vraiment le moyen de transport qu'il préférait après le balai bien sur. Il enfila rapidement sa cape et monta sur la créature qui en deux trois battement d'ailes puissant s'envola en direction de Poudlard. Harry crut reconnaître le même animal qui l'avait emmené au ministère mais il n'en était pas sur, après tout elles se ressemblaient toute.  
  
- Accélère s'il te plait j'aimerai vite arriver poudlard.  
  
La créature accéléra son allure et le survivant se mit à contemplait le paysage ravis de la vitesse fouettant son visage. Quelques heures plus tard Harry distingua les contours de l'école, ainsi que quelques personne qui l'attendait sur le perron. Il enleva sa cape et le sombrals se posa délicatement sur le sol pour repartir vers la forêt interdite une fois son passager descendu. Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée du château, mais il se figea quelque mètre avant en reconnaissant les personnes présentes devant lui. Deux hommes assez grand aux cheveux ébène, l'un était mort quand il avait un an, l'autre l'année dernière et une belle femme aux cheveux auburn qui comme le premier homme étais mort quand il avait un an, tué par Voldemort.  
  
- Euh vous allez peut être trouver ma question stupide mais... Vous êtes pas censé être mort ?  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et vint serrer son filleul contre son c?ur au point de l'étouffer.  
  
- Surprise ! Albus nous a ramené Harry, tout les trois. Et je te quitterai plus maintenant.  
  
Ce fut trop pour Harry il fondit des les bras de son parrain s'accrochant désespérément à lui, craignant de le voir disparaître à nouveau. Lily s'approcha d'eux en entraînant son mari derrière lui. Harry leva la tête et plongea dans deux émeraudes identiques au sienne.  
  
- Maman, Papa. Je suis contant de vous voir. Leur dit il en souriant.  
  
James lui rendit son sourire, mais ne pu s'empêcher de ressentit un léger pincement au c?ur. Son fils n'avait toujours pas lâchez Sirius.  
  
@ suivre  
  
Réponse aux reviews.  
  
Miss Black : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies le début. Que penses tu de ce chapitre ?  
  
Nadia : voilà la suite, mais je ne garantie pas que la prochaine fois je serai aussi rapide.  
  
Marauders : ravie que cela te plaise. Et oui Sirius est vivant c'est mon petit préféré je n'allai pas le laissez mort.  
  
Mystick : cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes ;  
  
Hedouwi : Tu adore le prologue ? que penses tu chapitre 1 alors ?  
  
Suppy : voilà la suite  
  
4rine : ça va comme longueur, quoique quand on aime on trouve toujours cela trop court  
  
Cyngathi : la voilà la suite  
  
Fanny : merci, et ne t'inquiète le fait de ne pas avoir une vingtaine de review a chaque fois ne m'affole, je continuerai à mettre la suite même si c'est seulement pour deux personnes.  
  
Lily chang : vi mon sirius d'amour rien qu'à moi est vivant.  
  
Dumatin : tu aimes la suite ?  
  
sirie-stefie : contente que le début te plaise.  
  
Lisia : je sais que le prologue est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue.  
  
Mimille : merci pour ton review.  
  
Artémis : Je suis contente que mes fic te plaise. Voilà la suite de celle- ci et pour Je n'ai pas courut assez loin il faudra attendre un peu. 


	3. Cauchemars

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas moi mais vous l'aurez deviné ;  
  
Je mets les premières lettres des perso qui parle pour pas vous perdre, je suis gentille non ?  
  
Cauchemars  
  
Harry était tranquillement allongé dans un canapé. Quelques heures plus tôt les maraudeurs lui avaient montré une pièce secrète aménagé comme un grand salon. La nuit était tombée à présent, ils avaient parler tout l'après midi de ce qu'avait été leur vie pendant ces seize années. Harry avait ainsi apprit que sa mère aurait dut être professeur d'enchantement et que son père avait été auror. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une heure plus tard que l'enfant avait vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de ce passé. Pendant que les adultes demandait à Dumbledore la permission de tout lui expliquer eux même Harry s'était isolé dans un coin et avait pleuré. Pleuré la fin de seize années de solitude, pleuré de joie de les revoir, enfin plutôt de les voir tout simplement pour ses parents. Depuis la mort de Sirius il n'avait plus versé une seule larmes. Quand il avait rejoint les autres Sirius avait remarqué ses yeux rouges mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait compris.  
  
Mais à présent tout était parfait, tranquillement allongé avec Sirius sous sa forme canine qui lui tenait chaud, entouré des personnes qu'il aimait, il était bien. Son regard se posa sur sa mère, elle était comme sur les photos, après tout on ne vieillit plus après la mort. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux vert émeraude semblable aux siens brillant de vie, elle était magnifique, même plus elle.... Harry ne trouvait pas les mots pour la décrire, elle était c'est tout. Il regarda ensuite son père, dire qu'il lui ressemblait était un bel euphémisme, c'était son reflet parfait à quelques exception. James avait les yeux d'un bleu prussien caché derrière deux lunettes (Harry a abandonné les siennes en 6° années), et il était plus grand qu'Harry, mais celui-ci espérait encore grandir un peu. Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent de fatiguent, il s'endormit blottis contre Patmol ronflant comme un vieux moteur diesel. Lily contempla rêveusement son fils endormit, ses bars autour du corps du canin. D'un mouvement de baguette elle fit apparaître un appareil photo et mitrailla la scène pendant une bonne minute.  
  
J : Tu es obligé d'en prendre autant ?  
  
L : Oui, j'ai 16ans à rattraper.  
  
R : Si tu veux des photos d'Harry Lily demande à Colin Crivey, c'est un griffondor de 6°années et depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard il photographie Harry dès qu'il le peut.  
  
L : Merci Remus je suivrai ton conseil.  
  
Harry commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible au point de pousser Patmol en dehors du canapé qui se réveilla en sursaut. Le survivant se mit à hurler en plaquant ses mains sur sa cicatrice. James et Lily avaient été avertit par Dumbledore des crises de leur fils, mais cela était beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'il l'avait imaginés. Sirius, habitué à ce genre de situation prit dans bien que mal Harry dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos lentement le dos.  
  
Si : Ce n'est qu'un rêve Harry, un rêve. Réveille toi ! Réveille toi.  
  
H : Sirius ?  
  
Si : Je suis là Harry. Qu'as-tu vu ?  
  
H : Severus ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, Voldemort lui a fait subir plusieurs fois le Doloris. Il doit être au alentour du château, il va mal Sirius, très mal !  
  
R : Je vais y aller Harry ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Si : Pendant que Remus va chercher Severus je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Sirius se leva, son filleul toujours dans les bras. Harry se pelota contre son parrain, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et s'accrochant à sa chemise comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Les voyant arriver ainsi Mme Pomfresh compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui donna une potion de sommeil et l'étoile du chien (Sirius koi) le coucha sur un des lits. Quelques instant plus tard Harry s'endormit au même moment où Remus et Dumbledore entrèrent soutenant le professeur de potion dans un sale état. Il avait plusieurs blessures ouvertes desquelles s'écoulait du sang. L'infirmière s'occupa immédiatement de lui, lui administrant diverses potions et ressoudant les os de son bras ainsi que ces cotes. On lui enleva ses robes déchirées et lui mit un pyjama de l'infirmerie.  
  
Albus : Va-t-il s'en sortir Pompon ?  
  
P : Oui ça va aller, mais quelques heures de plus et je n'aurai rien put faire.  
  
Sirius : Remerciez Harry pour cela.  
  
P : Allez maintenant sortez tous ils ont besoin de calme.  
  
Si : Mais.....  
  
P : Non Mr black pas de mais, tout le monde dehors.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le choix et bientôt un profond silence régnait sur l'infirmerie, seulement troublé par la respiration des deux occupants.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry se réveilla avec l'impression que le Poudlard Express venait de traverser son cerveau. Son regard se posa sur le lit en face du sien dissimulé par les rideaux. Lentement il se leva et s'approcha. Severus était allongé, aussi pale que les draps, ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller. Deux onyx rencontrèrent deux émeraudes.  
  
Se : Vous n'avez pas fait votre Oclumencie Potter. Sa voix était basse et faible.  
  
H : Vous devriez être heureux que je ne l'ai pas faite.  
  
Se : Hum  
  
H : dormez professeur vous en avez besoin.  
  
Se : Ne croyez pas que je vous obéis Potter ! C'est juste que j'ai sommeil.  
  
Harry sourit à cette réplique, si Severus retrouvait son mordant c'est qu'il allait déjà un peu mieux.  
  
********* Chambre de Poudlard.  
  
J : Je n'ai rien put faire ! Inutile, complètement inutile. Et Lui, Lui il a sut, il sait tout. Il sait comment réagir face à ça, il l'a tout de suite calmé.  
  
L : James calme toi ! Moi aussi je n'ai pas sut comment réagir. Et bon sang que reproches tu à Sirius ?  
  
J : Ce que je lui reproche c'est de m'avoir volé mon fils ! Depuis que nous sommes revenus lui et Harry ne se séparent plus !  
  
L : James c'est normal, Harry ne nous a jamais connu, laisse lui du temps d'accord ?  
  
J : Je suis stupide hein ? Sa colère s'était envolée devant les sages paroles de sa femme.  
  
L : Un peu oui. Notre fils c'est passé de nous pendant seize ans, laisse lui le temps de nous définir une place dans sa vie.  
  
J : Tu es vraiment très sage Lily.  
  
James serra sa femme contre son colère, lui montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait ses paroles, mais au fond de son c?ur la peut était toujours là : celle d'avoir perdu son fils à tout jamais.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Lyly : vi vi la voilà la suite.  
  
sirie-stefie : merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Mary-Evy: merci beaucoup c'est vrai qu'Harry et Siri sont kawai  
  
Saria : T'inquiète je t'en veux pas de me donné des idée. Pour le coup de la dispute j'y ai pensé mais pas tout de suite, comme tu as put le voir Lily temporise les choses mais ça va finir par éclaté sois en sur.  
  
Suppy : malheureusement j'ai moi aussi repris les cours alors j'ai moins de temps à moi alors la suite sera un peu longue à attendre ;  
  
Clau : ravie que mon histoire te plaise.  
  
Lily Chang : ba on peu peut être se le prêter non ?  
  
Lunicorne : ravie que mes histoires te plaise et merci pour tout tes review  
  
Maewyn : j'ai préciser dans ce chapitre pour moi il revienne comme avant, on ne vieillis plus après la mort non ?  
  
Tillia KaWaii : je sais que c'est bizarre mais le pauv petit est trop sur le cul pour dire un truc intelligent. Pour mes maladresse je n'écrit que depuis quelques mois, j'espère quelles disparaîtront avec l'expérience.  
  
Cerulane : je sais désoler pour l'orthographe mais depuis le primaire c'est ma bête noire et cela ne c'est pas arrangé avec le temps. Et je n'ai pas de correcteur à part celui de mon ordi mais c'est pas le tope mais j'essaierai de faire plus attention. Excuse d'avance pour les futures fautes. 


	4. quidditch et patronus

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Disclamer : aucun perso ne m'appartient  
  
Disclamer2 : sorry pour tout ce temps de retard mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'idée et de temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas avec les grande vacance je vais avoir plus de temps. Merci à vous tous pour les review.  
  
Chapitre 3 : quidditch et patronus  
  
- Sirius j'aimerai te parler.  
  
- Bien sûr moony je t'écoute.  
  
- C'est à propos d'Harry.  
  
- Il c'est passé quelque chose à l'infirmerie ?  
  
- Non non rassure toi. Cela concerne James aussi.  
  
- Oh ?  
  
- Depuis que vous êtes revenus Harry ne te lâche plus, il fait tout avec toi et James commence à être jaloux.  
  
- Tu exagère Mumus on est pas tout le temps ensemble.  
  
- Sirius combien de temps Harry a-t-il passait seul avec son père ?  
  
- Euh.....et bien.... euh je sais pas.  
  
- Pas un seul instant Siri.  
  
- Ah, si je te comprends bien je dois pousser Harry vers James.  
  
- Je sais que cela te fait souffrir Siri mais Harry doit comprendre que c'est James son père et non toi.  
  
Sirius ne fit qu'acquiescer, une étrange boule à l'estomac. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur Harry.  
  
H : Sirius Remus vous venez prendre le petit déjeuner ?  
  
R : Harry tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ?  
  
H : Mme Pomfresch a dit que je pouvais sortir.  
  
R : Où sont tes parents ?  
  
H : Ils dorment encore je crois.  
  
S : va les chercher on se rejoint dans la grande salle.  
  
H : euh ok.  
  
R : c'est très bien Sirius.  
  
S : si tu ajoute bon chien je te tue.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents, un peu nerveux, il n'aimait pas être seul avec eux. C'était une impression qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il avait l'impression que leur présence était fausse, comme une hallucination. Harry c'était souvent imaginé ses parents et il avait peur d'être déçut. Arrivé devant la porte il hésita.  
  
« Allons Harry tu es un griffondor, et tu affronter plusieurs fois Voldy, ce ne sont pas tes parents qui vont te faire peur. Allez courage et frappe à cette porte. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
- Oui ? Harry, quel plaisir de te voir tu vas mieux mon chéri ?  
  
- Oui maman ça va, je suis venu vous cherchez pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
- C'est une excellente idée, dit James, allons y.  
  
Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où tout les professeur était attablé, Remus et Sirius leur avait gardé des place à leurs côtés.  
  
Sirius : Au fait Harry ton père était le meilleur attrapeur quand on était étudiant, si vous faisiez un peit concour pour voir qui est le meilleur ?  
  
Harry : Je sais pas trop, Ombrage m'a interdit de voler l'année dernière.  
  
Dumbledore : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tout ses stupides décrets ont été annulé tu peux donc reprendre ton poste et ton balais.  
  
James : quel modèle as-tu fils ?  
  
Harry : un éclair de feu, c'est le meilleur sûr le marché. C'est Sirius qui me l'a offert, Hermione à même crut que c'était pour me tuer.  
  
Sirius : eh c'est vexant. Bon moi je parie deux gallions que Harry fait mordre la poussière à James.  
  
James : bonjour la confiance.  
  
Sirius : Cornedru ça combien de temps que tu n'as pas monté sur un balais ?  
  
James : tu vas voir Siri, allez direction le terrain.  
  
Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain, James prit un balai de l'école et Harry son éclair de feu. Tout deux s'élevèrent vers le ciel et Harry oublia tout ses soucis. Le ciel avait se pouvoir, de lui faire tout oublier, sur un balais c'est lui qui avait le contrôle, il enchaîna feinte, looping et piqué, sous le regard fière de son père et légèrement inquiet de Lily. Remus lâcha le vif d'or et le père et le fils se mirent à sa recherche. Tout deux l'aperçurent et le combat commença, les deux attrapeurs se valait mais avec son balai Harry avait un léger avantage. La boule d'or plongea vers le sol poursuivit par ses deux assaillant, toujours plus vite, toujours plus bas. James vit le sol se rapprocher et freina mais vit avec horreur son fils plongeait vers le sol.  
  
- Redresse Harry !  
  
Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, les piqués était sa spécialité, il tendit le bras et referma la main sur le vif avant de se redressait en chandelle à quelques centimètres du sol, et posa tranquillement à côtés des spectateurs.  
  
- Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur, ça va tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Tout va bien m'man.  
  
- Tu voles bien Harry, mais tu voles sans prendre en compte les risques, cela te joueras un tour un jour.  
  
- Tu te trompe papa je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.  
  
Harry était déçut, il avait espéré que son père le félicite mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas.  
  
- Harry nous allons à Près-au-Lars faire quelques courses veux tu venir avec nous ?  
  
- C'est gentil mais non merci maman, j'ai mes devoirs de vacance à faire.  
  
- Je constate avec plaisir que tu es plus sérieux que ton père à ton âge. Travaille bien mon chéri, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers une salle vide, il s'entraîna au différent sortilèges qu'il avait vu avec l'AD, en testa de nouveaux. Puis il se concentra sur son animagus pour le rendre plus puissant. Il se concentra sur la joie qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait vu qu'ils étaient vivants. Une forme blanche t lumineuse sortit de sa baguette et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il fut grandement étonné. Cornedrue n'était pas là. A la place se tenait un énorme chien, ayant presque la taille d'un poney, au regard doux et bienveillant, et pourtant fort et puissant.  
  
- Patmol.  
  
Le canidé se dirigea vers lui et Harry posa sa main sur sa tête il se volatisa. Harry se laissa glisser au sol, comment allait il expliqué cela aux autres ? Surtout à son père, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était très fier de protéger son fils sur forme de patronus, cela allait sûrement lui faire un choc. 


	5. James n'est pas mon père

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Note : je suis obligé ? Bon, sniff ils ne sont pas à moi ouin !!!  
  
Un grand merci à Dark Améthyste à ma correctrice, depuis quoi une semaine lol.  
  
James n'est pas mon père.  
  
Quand les maraudeurs revinrent de Pré-au-Lard (et du Ministère pour innocenter Sirius et annoncer leur retour) Harry sauta littéralement sur Remus.  
  
- Remus j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour un sortilège d'attaque que je réussie mal.  
  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux mon chéri.  
  
- C'est très gentil maman mais cela concerne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Patronus.  
  
- Très bien Harry. Pendant que tes parents rangent leurs courses, nous allons régler ton problème.  
  
Harry emmena Remus dans la Salle sur Demande, il ne savait pas trop comment parler du sujet qui le préoccupait.  
  
- Harry, quel est ton problème ?  
  
-..... Mon Patronum a changé de forme.  
  
- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, quand le sorcier change d'espoir. Quel est le tien désormais ?  
  
Harry n'avait pas le courage de lui dire, voir que Cornedrue avait disparu était comme une trahison envers son père, et pourtant il ne se sentait pas si coupable. Lentement il leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. Patmol apparut, arrivant à la taille d'Harry, d'un blanc grisâtre et pourtant lumineux, les yeux brillant d'intelligence et de force. Remus resta muet devant cette apparition. Le Patronum d'Harry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'en troisième année. Patmol. Alors il avait vu juste, Sirius avait remplacé James dans le cœur d'Harry.  
  
- Tu ne peux rien y faire Harry, Patmol est désormais ton protecteur contre les Détraqueurs.  
  
- Mais James était si heureux de savoir que Cornedrue me protégeait, Dumbledore me l'a dit.  
  
- Il comprendra Harry, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- J'en doute Remus.  
  
- Dis-moi Harry, que ressens-tu envers tes parents ?  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Qu'est ce que cela te fait de les savoir en vie ?  
  
- Oh et bien je suis heureux, mais....  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- J'ai l'étrange impression que tout est faux autour de moi. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller dans ma petite chambre à Privet Drive. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à imaginer comment ils auraient pu être, quelle aurait été ma vie avec eux. Et puis, soudain, ils sont là, comme tout droit sortis d'un rêve, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une simple illusion que j'aurais créée. J'ai peur de les connaître, de découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas du tout comme je me les imaginais. Ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine de Severus en cinquième année m'a déjà enlevé une bonne partie de mes illusions, je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu à nouveau, enfin je crois.  
  
- Et avec Sirius ?  
  
- Avec lui, c'est différent. Avec les Dursley j'ai toujours souhaité que quelqu'un vienne pour me sortir de là, m'annoncer que j'avais encore de la famille et que plus jamais je ne retournerais là-bas. Et il est apparu : l'homme sans visage qui venait me sauver dans mes rêves d'enfant est apparu dans ma vie d'adulte. Et pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru que tout allait s'arranger, que mon rêve allait se réaliser. Mais Peter s'est enfui et Sirius a dû fuir. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit recherché, il a toujours eu le temps de prendre de mes nouvelles, de s'inquiéter pour moi. Tu vas peut-être me trouver cruel, mais James n'a été qu'un nom dans ma vie. Je n'étais le fils que d'un nom, de rien d'autre. Je suis désolé de dire ça mais James n'est pas mon père, c'est Sirius. Peut-être pas biologiquement, mais dans mon cœur Sirius est mon père et James n'est que mon géniteur.  
  
Remus resta silencieux, que dire après cela ? Mais aucun d'eux n'entendit James derrière la porte pleurer doucement, et aucun d'eux ne le vit se diriger les yeux remplis de haine vers les appartement de Sirius.  
  
RAR  
  
Merci à alinemcb54, Colibri Noir, misspotter95, Mystick et onarluca pour leur review  
  
Rhea-Silvia-chan : j'ai prit ton idée avec Lyli pour une autre de mes fic, Ah la famille je vous jre  
  
Astrie : merci beaucoup pour le compliment, comme tu vois Ombrage m'as tellement traumatisé que je la met partout  
  
Lena Potter : les exams, tu connais ce mot ? ils expliquent en grand partie mon retard. 


	6. Part!

Chapitre 5 Part !  
  
James fonça vers les appartements de Sirius et entra sans frapper, Sirius le regarda étonné.  
  
- James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet.  
  
- Et je peux t'aider ?  
  
- Oh, absolument Sirius. Je veux que tu partes, que tu disparaisses de ma vie et surtout que tu ne t'approches plus d'Harry.  
  
Le ton de James était devenu menaçant.  
  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, James ? C'est n'importe quoi.  
  
- NON, CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI. DEPUIS QUE NOUS SOMMES REVENUS, IL N'Y EN A QUE POUR TOI. SIRIUS PAR CI, SIRIUS PAR LA, MON FILS NE VOIT PLUS QUE PAR TOI. HARRY EST MON FILS SIRIUS, PAS LE TIENS. TU AGIS COMME SI HARRY T'APPARTENAIT ET TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'aimer Harry, James., ni d'agir comme un père envers lui. TU N'ÉTAIS PLUS LA JAMES, TU ÉTAIS MORT. HARRY AVAIT BESOIN D'UN PÈRE, JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ AU PRÈS DE LUI LONGTEMPS MAIS J'ÉTAIS PLUS UN PÈRE POUR LUI ET CE PORC DE DURSLEY. HARRY EST CELUI QUI M'A AIDÉ À TENIR À AZKABAN, IL NE SE PASSE PAS UN JOUR SANS QUE JE M'INQUIèTE POUR LUI OU QUE JE SOIS FIER DE LUI.  
  
Remus, Lily et Harry arrivèrent, ameutés par les cris des deux hommes, ils tentèrent de les calmer, mais tous deux étais aveuglés par leur colère, lâchant enfin les non–dits qui s'accumulaient depuis leur retour. Harry était déchiré, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils se disputaient, mais quand son père brandit sa baguette son sang se glaça.  
  
- TU AS TOUJOURS COPIÉ TOUT CE QUE JE FAISAIS, SIRIUS ET CE DEPUIS POUDLARD, MAIS HARRY EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU NE PEUX COPIER, IL EST A MOI !  
  
- MAIS TU T'ENTENDS JAMES ? TU CONSIDÈRES TON FILS COMME DE LA MARCHANDISE, HARRY A LE DROIT DE CHOISIR AVEC QUI IL VEUT VIVRE ! TU NE T'ES MEME PAS POSÉ LA QUESTION UNE SECONDE QUE TON FILS POUVAIT NE PAS ÊTRE HEUREUX AVEC TOI.  
  
Ce fut trop pour James. Toute sa colère remonta et la phrase d'Harry « James n'est pas mon père » s'ajouta aux paroles de Sirius, la haine s'empara de lui. Il eut envie de séparer son fils et Sirius pour toujours, de leur faire du mal, qu'ils comprennent que c'était lui le père de famille. Il leva sa baguette vers Sirius et prononça les mots.  
  
- Avada Kadavra  
  
Et un corps juta, suivit d'un cri de détresse.  
  
- HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'adolescent s'étais interposé entre le rayon et son parrain. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, gisait inerte au sol, au pied de son parrain.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Je suis sadique hein ? 


	7. Est il?

Disclamer : aucun persos ne m'appartient

Chapitre 6

**Est-il... ?**

James regarda horrifié le corps sans vie de son fils à ses pieds. Complètement affolé il lâcha sa baguette se recula contre le mur murmurant des « non c'est impossible, c'est pas moi ». Lily se précipita sur son fils en hurlant.

- Harry, Harry mon chéri je t'en pris ouvre les yeux, regarde maman. HARRY !

Remus la prit contre lui tentant en vain de la calmer. Du coin de l'œil il surveillais James, l'instinct de protection que le loup en lui avait développer pour Harry lui disais de le tuer, là maintenant pour avoir oser s'en prendre à sa meute.

Lentement Sirius prit son filleul dans ses bras et constata avec soulagement que celui-ci respirait encore, faiblement mais il respirait. Rapidement il le conduisit à l'infirmerie ignorant complètement James. Remus lui ne l'avais pas oublié, d'un sort il l'immobilisa et le traîna derrière lui, tout en maintenant Lily sur ses jambes.

Sirius débarqua en courant effrayant l'infirmière par la même occasion.

- Mr Black quand cesserai vous de courir. Mon dieu qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?

- Il a été toucher par le sortilège de mort.

- comment ?

L'infirmière prit Harry et commença à lui faire toute une série d'analyse sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de Sirius. Finalement elle soupira et se tourna vers les personnes présentes. Sous le conseil de Remus ils endormirent magiquement James et l'attachèrent à un des lits, et donna un calmant à Lily, celle-ci n'arrivait à croire que son mari avait voulu tués son fils, par accident certes mais il l'avait toucher. Puis elle prit la parole :

- Mr Potter est toujours en vie, merlin soit loué, enfin son corps est en vie.

- comment ça son corps est en vie.

- votre filleul est mort Mr black, pendant un bref instant le cœur d'Harry a cessé de battre. Son âme est dans les Limbes, lieu de passage entre la vie et la mort. Je ne rien faire pour lui, lui seul peux décider de revenir parmis nous ou de rester là-bas.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

- Moi non Mr lupin mais Mr Black peut. Vous avez déjà était dans ce lieu et vous en êtes revenu, vous pouvez ramener Harry.

- Le voile, le voile est un passage vers les limbes.

- Parlez lui Mr black dite lui que vous allez venir le chercher.

Mme Pomfresh et Remus le laissèrent seul avec Harry. L'étoile du chien s'approcha et caressa les cheveux aile de corbeau de celui qui représenter tout pour lui et lentement les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Je sais que tu m'entends Harry, et je sais que tu as un choix à faire. Je t'en pris ne te laisse pas avoir pas la facilité, te laisser glisser vers les ténèbres serai si simple. Plus de prophétie à accomplir, tu n'aurais plus à lutter constamment pour rester en vie. Je vais être terriblement égoïste Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seul, je suis revenu Harry. Je sais que je t'ai abandonné contre mon gé mais je t'en supplie ne me le fait pas payer en partant à ton tour. Moi, Moony, Lily, Ron et Hermione tu comptes pour nous tous, nous serions tellement triste si tu partais, sans parler de tes camarades de Griffondor et de tes professeurs. Je suis sur que même Malfoy aurai de la peine. Alors écoute bien, je vais envoyer ton corps dans Limbes pour que tu le réintègres et ensuite je viens te chercher et tu auras intérêt d'être là.

Sirius prononça une formule et le corps d'Harry disparut, il courut au dehors des limites de Poudlard et transplana direction du ministère. Se moquant des gardes il se faufila incognito dans le ministère prenant l'ascenseur jusqu'au département des mystères. A ses pieds se dressait le voile qui l'avait maintenu prisonnier pendant deux ans. Lentement il s'approcha priant de toutes ses forces qu'Harry soit là. Il passa son bras au travers du tissus, attendant, le cœur battant, et quand il sentit une main serrer la sienne il tira. Harry atterrit dans ses bras. Le chien le serra contre son cœur.

- Je t'ai entendu. Merci.

- De quoi Harry ?

- D'avoir était égoïste et d'être venue me chercher.

suivre

Désoler d'avoir mis aussi longtemps mais j'ai été pendant longtemps en manque totale d'inspiration.

Et désolé pour les fautes je ne l'ai pas encore fait corriger.


	8. Chapter 8

Et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis de retour, après un bon coup de pied au cul pour me remuer me voici avec la suite. Mille excuse d'avoir été si longue.

**CHAPITRE 7 Tu dois comprendre James.**

Sirius avait laissé Harry au bon soin de l'infirmière de Poudlard et était partis avec Rémus et Lily discutaient du cas de James avec Dumbledore.

Harry se retournait dans son lit au drap blanc incapable de trouver le sommeil, son regard tomba sur son père. De la tristesse envahit ses yeux, ce rêve éveillé se transformait trop vite en cauchemar à son goût. Peut être était ce de sa faute ? Aurait il dû mettre au clair cette situation avec James dès le début ? Oui sans doute, mais lui-même était un peu perdu. Alors quand deux yeux bleu s'ouvrirent il décida il décida de prendre son courage griffondorien et de mettre tout à plat. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa voix la plus ferme, celle qu'il utilisait lors des cours d'AD.

« - James ? Je sais que tu es réveillé alors tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et écoutait ma version de ma vie de mon point de vue et non censuré par Albus.

Quand vous avez été tués par Voldemort Sirius à accourut à Godric Hollowm, Hagrid était déjà sur les lieu envoyé par Albus, Sirius est mon parrain il paraissait logique que se soit lui qui m'élève comme toi et Lily l'aviez souhaiter. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu pour maintenir la protection que ma mère avait mis sur moi il fallait que je vive avec quelqu'un de son sang, sa soeur donc, voilà comment j'ai atterris au 4 privet drive. Les Dursley déteste la magie James, par conséquent ils me détestaient donc également. Pendant 10 ans tout ce que j'ai sus de mes parent était leurs nom et qu'ils étaient mort dans un accident de voiture. Il a fallut que Hagrid viennent le jour de mon onzième anniversaire m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard pour que je sache enfin la vérité. La première fois que je vous ai vu se fut dans le miroir du Rised. J'ai du attendre de rencontrer Remus et Sirius pendant ma troisième années pour en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

Je que j'essaye de te faire comprendre James c'est que j'ai 17 ans. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie qui a joué ce rôle, avant Sirius et Moony parfois. Mme Wesley prenait le rôle de ma mère lors des vacances d'été. Je ne sais rien de vous, votre anniversaire, votre date de mariage, comment vous en êtes venu à être ensemble, vos plats et couleurs préférés...

Ca fait peut être mal à entendre mais vous êtes des étrangers pour moi, alors tu ne peux me demandez de me comportait avec vous que je connais depuis quelques jours de la même façon que je me comporte avec Sirius alors que je le connais depuis presque quatre ans. »

James resta silencieux, le visage neutre digérant les paroles de son fils, la vérité lui frappa au visage, il ne connaissait pas Harry. Lors de son retour il avait presque était étonné de retrouver un adolescent et non son bébé de un an. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de son fils était se que Albus, Remus et Sirius lui avait dit. Il planta son regard dans les émeraudes de cet adolescent trop sérieux pour son âge.

- Je crois que tu les deux avons refuser de vois ce qu'il semblait évidement. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. On a pris pour acquis ce que d'autre nous ont dit, sans savoir si c'était l'exact vérité. Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, nous devons d'abord apprendre à nous connaître avant de penser à agir comme une famille. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur que se moment n'arrive jamais.

- Eh ! Je suis que je suis du genre à penser à une seule chose à la fois mais quand même. Il n'est écris nulle part qu'un enfant peu avoir deux père dans son cœur ? Si ?

- Non, non je ne crois pas que se soit interdit, bien dans ce cas. James tendit sa main vers Harry. Bonjour je m'appelle James Potter.

Harry lui serra la main en souriant.

- Enchanté moi c'est Harry Potter.

Voilà personne ne sait s'ils vivérent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, si Voldemort fut détruit ou pas mais une chose est sur, c'est dans qu'ils seront ensemble, les maraudeurs seront invincible !

Voilà c'est fini, je remercie énormément tout ceux qui ont suivit ma fic et m'ont encouragé à la finir. Big Bisous à tous Nahamy.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue et fin.

Tout était tranquille en ce mois d'Août, le soleil brillait de mille feux et une légère brise atténuait un peu la lourde chaleur de cette fin d'été. Tranquillement assis sur son lit un adolescent d'une vingtaine d'année était penché sur plusieurs parchemins. En s'approchant d'avantage en pourrait voir que se sont en fait divers proposition de grande équipe de quidditch, on remarquera également que cet adolescent au yeux émeraude et aux cheveux aile de corbeau possède une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Le manoir de ce jeune sorcier est immense divisé en trois partie, l'aile ouest constitué de cinq chambres et salle de bain, le pavillon centrale comprenant salon, cuisine, salle a manger, et autre pièces puis enfin l'aile est réservé aux invités. Devant la grande grille de fer forgé le facteur peut y lire une adresse bien étrange : Godric Hollowm, demeure des Maraudeurs.

Harry, car c'était bien lui, sursauta quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Harry vite dépêche toi.

Sirius, moony, qu'est ce qui passe ?

C'est ta mère James vient de la conduire en urgence a St Mangouste.

Le survivant bondis hors de son lit, courant vers un nouvel avenir. Il était heureux, avec deux pères aimants, une mère adorable et un oncle protecteur. Oui Harry Potter aimait sa vie, mais aujourd'hui celle-ci allait changer, car aujourd'hui une petite sœur allait naître, bientôt la famille des Maraudeurs compterait un membre de plus.

Voilà cette fois cette fic est réellement finie, merci a tous ceux qu'ils l'ont suivie vos review m'ont beaucoup plus et aidé à continué cette histoire, merci encore Nahamy.


End file.
